lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Bathday to You/Transcript
(Opening Theme) --Blissa and Taffy are sleeping on the couch when Barbie walks by-- Barbie: Mmm, there was something I had to do today. --Taffy falls off the couch while Tawny kicks the wall and a picture frame falls. Blissa cuts a whole on that day on the calender, Taffy grabs Barbie's planner and tosses it in the shredder and she presses the button on the floor that makes the shredder disappear by flipping it, Tawny eats Barbie's to-do list. When they are all done, they sit down in the kitchen reading magazines. Barbie walks in.-- Barbie: It was totes on the tip of my tongue! --Then Barbie's phone vibrated because of her appointments-- Barbie: Huh! That'll have all my appointment on it for sure! --Then Blissa was shocked, then Taffy, then Tawny-- Barbie: I knew it! Today is bathday! --Then her pets were shocked again and Barbie smelled them-- Barbie: Whoo! Not a moment too soon! --The her pets ran as fast as they could-- Blissa, Taffy, Tawny (on couch) Taffy: Barbie exaggerates we do not smell that bad. --Then Blissa and Tawny smelled Taffy and they fainted then Taffy smelled herself and she fainted too-- Barbie: So, the herbal shampoo and styling gel are on the first floor salon, the exphoaliating soap is- --Stacie innteruppted Barbie using a blowhorn and a projector came out of nowhere and filmed a map of the dreamhouse-- Stacie: I'll take it from here sis! Barbie, you tackle Tawny, Chelsea, rangle Blissa, Skipper, you're on Taffy duty. Skipper: Ugh! Stacie: I'm heaing out to dertigical edgistics from the operation's control center. Skipper: Which means? Stacie (on couch): It means I'm way overdue for a little soap and water myself (laughs) so, why I risk getting near the suds? --Stacie smelled herself and she fainted-- --Taffy was hiding underneath the picture frame with her eyes sticking out of it and Skipper smelled out for Taffy-- Skipper: Gotcha Taff! --Taffy went out of the picture frame and went around Skipper while she was coughing because of Taffy's smell-- Skipper: You're contaminating the air quality in here Taff! --Taffy went over the stool then Skipper followed and she landed on it while it was rolling to the piano and Taffy went over the piano then the stool jumped over to Skipper-- Skipper: I reallly should gone to the mall when I had the chance. --After that, Barbie went in to her bedroom looking for Tawny and she was hiding under a giant lamp shade-- Barbie: I can't find my Tawny anywhere! --Tawny slowly walked away-- Barbie: Oh Tawny! Bath time's just like an awesome day at the spa! --Then Tawny ran away and Barbie caught the lamp shade-- Tawny (on couch): Please! What spa uses a bucket and hose? --Chelsea went in her bedroom looking for Blissa and she was hiding with the stuffed toys of Chelsea on the bed-- Chelsea: I know you're in here somewhere Blissa. Hah! And I know just how to find you! --Chelsea helds out a giant fish Blissa can't resist it so she ate it and went away as fast as she could leaving Chelsea with the bones of the fish-- --Then everybody was chasing after their pets all around the dreamhouse then Tawny used a vehicle to get away and they were in a dead end at the balcony inside and they chose to go through the balcony but Barbie prepared a bath tub at the bottom and they landed right on it-- Barbie: Rub-a-dub-dub! Three pets ina tub! --While Barbie was talking, Stacie jumped up and down then she looked down and pointed at them and laughed but she slipped and fell, Chelsea got only her shoe and Barbie almost caught her but she fell in the tub and their pets laughed at her then Barbie, Skipper and Chelsea sat down on the couch-- Barbie: Phew! Clean for another month! --But her pets rubbed theirselves in the mud outside, aswell as Stacie-- (Closing Theme) Transcript Guide